


gasoline.

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a little story made for our boy connor who ends up falling as much in love as a deviant can with hank's waitress daughter, magnolia.





	gasoline.

* * *

* * *

 

**ANDROID ⋆ C O N N O R ⋆ DEVIANT**

❝ 


End file.
